


Old Acquaintances

by antrazi



Series: Law enforcement Series [1]
Category: Supernatural, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's surprising, the people you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Acquaintances

Peter laid a collection of IDs in front of Neal.

FBI, CSI, NSA, Homeland Security, ATF, the collection was impressive.

The name on the IDs varied, but the picture always showed the same middle aged man.

Neal looked them over, took note of the high quality work.

But then, he knew the forger, recognizing his work from before.

It had always been a shame that somebody with that much talent didn't do more with it.

Considering he normally worked with standard copiers, his results with better equipment were spectacular.

These IDs had been made by a high quality printer, the details were nearly perfect.

Neal would expect that even most law enforcement types fell for them.

“The police found this guy and have him down for robbery and impersonation of an officer.

Then they found his impressive weapons collections and these.

Considering the quality I thought perhaps you know who made them.”

Neal nodded absentmindedly.

“Yes, but I'm surprised to see them.

As far as I knew he just made them for his own personal use. I always thought it was a shame.”

Peter smirked at being right.

“And who is it?”

Neal still looked critically over the work. There were a lot of people who forged IDs, but few of them on this level and even fewer had such a wide spectrum. He also forged Insurances and other official letters. Neal didn't know what his Con was specifically, but he had never been out for money. He played Poker and Pool for that.

“His name is Dean Winchester. But he always made them for himself and his father, I never expected him to start selling.

When he looked up he saw that Peter was staring at him.

“What?”

“Dean Winchester.”

Neal didn't understand Peter's reaction. “Yes.”

The other man collected himself. “You don't know, do you? You have no idea who he was?”

Neal remembered back when he had met Dean, years ago. Funny, snarky, worked a rougher crowd than Neal himself.

They had met through an old friend of Neal's who sold antique and rare books.

Peter shook his head in amazement. “I may work in White Collar but I am an FBI Agent, so yes, I know of Dean Winchester: He was on the FBI Most Wanted list. Murder, torture, the whole program.”

Neal was surprised. He tried to reconcile the impression he got with this new information. Either the man had extremely changed in the years, the FBI had wrong information or the guy had managed to con him.

He heard Peter speaking on the phone. “I need to speak with Special Agent Hughes.”

The FBI Agent looked at the IDs with a new appreciation.

Knowing the FBI the way he did the fun would only begin now.


End file.
